


Gone to the Dogs (Chinese version/中译版)

by YellowUmbrella



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowUmbrella/pseuds/YellowUmbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria来到神盾局总部并不是为了第一周就来做守卫的。但她确确实实没有想到事情会发展成这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 萌萌哒狱卒小天使

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone to the Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626382) by [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata), [Woodface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface). 



> 『』中为俄语对话。  
> 此文在LOFTER上同步更新：Yellow Umbrella  
> http://yellow-umbrella.lofter.com/

Maria后来想，自己当时是应该对此有所准备的，这和她之前待的部队并没什么区别，新兵刚入营时也常桎梏于纸上谈兵的阶段。但即便如此，来到总部第一周就在航母上做看守也不是她能预见的。这次调动本应是她事业上一个新的起步，但现在看来并不像是升职，反而更像是打回原形由头来过，从看门的做起。对，就是特么看门的。

退一万步讲，她怎么也想不通他们为什么要把一个罪犯关在航母上。怎么说呢？就像得安排人手不间断地看守罪犯本身就是一种资源浪费。哦，关于那罪犯的风言风语早就传到了她的耳朵里。尽管一开始她坚持不去听，但每一个听说她将要去到那个岗位的人都迫不及待地想要把知道的一切都告诉她。于是现在她被激起了兴趣，其中颇有些传言令人着迷（比如某种程度上的双面间谍），但另一些却荒诞可笑（像是什么外星变异物种），以至于Maria不敢轻信太多。不过反正她很快就能亲眼见识到了。

可以说航母上的保安系统本身已经很严密了，而看守罪犯的那一部分区域更是被禁止踏入一步——为了全方位部署守卫，天晓得，他们在这上面布置的守卫数量真不是开玩笑的。可以看到的就有两个人守在主楼的入口，两个人守在大厅的尽头，另外每道两两相对的侧门前各有一对士兵。如果Maria没记错的话，他们正身处天空母舰的最中心，被关在这里的人除非能打破四周坚固的墙壁和防护层，生出翅膀纵身一跃消失在夕阳里，否则根本不可能逃出去。

那些人甚至象征性地拍了拍她的肩以表默哀，不止一次。Maria心中升起一股难以言喻的懊恼，将她最初的虽没有向往却也不至反感的好奇心彻底激怒，混合着强烈的不甘。他们来到禁室前，门被打开，Maria甩甩脑袋暂时忘掉不情愿的想法走了进去。原先的守卫看到来接替他的人，不发一言闪了身出去，但Maria没有多余的心思去在意门外的人，因为此时此刻她的好奇心已蹿到了顶点。这是一间和舰上其他人住的地方并没有多少差别的房间，只是更为简陋一些，没有桌子，就一张床（看起来比她自己那张硬邦邦的卧铺还要不舒服）和一把椅子，如果她没看错，刚刚出去的这个岗位的前辈就是从这张椅子上站起来的。

再就是这个女人了。Maria的目光落在这个有着一头火红色头发的神秘女人身上一时再难移开，女人碧绿的眸子看过来，带着浓重的防备和倔强，直直的盯着她，似要用眼神把她钉在当地。Maria有些不自然地移开目光，在如今她专属的椅子上落了座。

 

无论何时周遭有什么变化时——当然除了那些屡见不鲜的常态——Natalia都会不自觉地去重新评估她的处境。这天早晨（早晨？下午？很难说，因为她已经没有见过自然光很久了。）并没有什么不同，她和往常一样在这个坚硬无聊的铁盒子里醒来，面对那扇一成不变的加固铁门，那面单调的玻璃镜子——从反面看是用来监视她的防弹玻璃窗，还有角落里的通风口，小得她伸条前臂进去就能被卡住，以及她身下这块勉强能称为床的钢板（虽说已经比她从小睡到大的那块好多了）。正对着她的是那张给守卫准备的座椅，极薄的铝片做的，看起来弱不禁风，一压就弯。倒并不是说她嫌弃它用来作为她在这里唯一的武器从而逃出去，只是房间里的床和椅子都被锁在地上——不，是牢牢的镶在地上。这里的一切也许单调乏味的紧，不过一想到那些人如此敬畏甚至害怕她的能力，还是令人挺满意的。

面前这个来替班的女兵浑身上下除了无趣还是无趣。但是第一次，Natalia看到了一张值得她去看第二眼的脸。原因很简单，当她蓝色的眼睛对上Natalia的视线时，她是唯一一个敢与她对视上几毫秒的人，就是这几毫秒，令她与那些从来不敢正面直视她的同行前辈们区别开来，令人印象深刻。她很年轻，非常年轻，有着军队出身的忍耐力与自制力，却也有着一脸窝火的表情。

Natalia缩在自己的角落里抬头看她。『所以他们派了你来做狱卒。恭喜。知道自己原来这么不值钱感觉如何？』

 

Maria眨眨眼，扫了突然说话的女人一眼，歪着头试图分辨她在说哪种语言。肯定是东欧的，但若说是俄语也太没新意了。她耸耸肩表示不予理睬，如果她是故意这样做的，那她就不会扫她一眼之后便不再看她。有那么一瞬，Natalia突然对面前的这个女人感兴趣了起来。

她很聪明，这一个，Natalia想。看得出来她完全听不懂俄语，但Natalia相信如果她被派来这儿看门真的要看一段时间的话，她是会去学的。同样的，她也很勇敢。当她们的目光第二次遇上的时候，年轻的守卫并没有再移开视线，眼神里也没有流露出一丝畏惧，有的，只是好奇——或许Natalia正可以利用这一点。这个女人着实不傻，看来是愚弄不过了，但好奇加上鲁莽一样是致命的，在这一点上她一定要多加注意才行。这样一来，如果Natalia足够幸运的话，她将手握对方的好奇、鲁莽和对同为女性的她的好感几大弱点实现三连击，最终成功引诱到这个女人。思及此Natalia试探性地舔了舔唇，目光锁定在她的守卫身上片刻未曾离开。

 

这个动作引起了Maria的注意，有那么一会儿她不自觉地盯着女人的红唇，然后她意识到自己失仪，坐在椅子上直了直背，目光上移仍旧看着女人的眼睛，努力忍住想要舔一舔干燥的唇的冲动。都怪外面的守卫布置的太过充分，让她放松了对眼前这个危险的女人的警惕。

她咬字清晰地开口：“如果你想要我回答你，你得用英语重复一遍。”

 

好吧，这一个还是个保守派和务实派。Natalia可以对付那样儿的。不过她得先想法子知道她的名字，她可不想一直用“这一个”在心里称呼她。现在，是时候主动出击了。

Natalia把自己伪装成和她新晋的守卫性格完全相反的人（她对她的了解少得可怜，只能通过到目前为止仅有的接触来判断）。她慵懒地靠在床架上，舒展了一下四肢，绿眸转了转：让我们拭目以待 ，看你多久会被我钓上钩吧……

『真是冷淡啊……』“我就想问你有没有口香糖。”

 

听到这话，Maria皱了皱眉，想把椅子往后挪一挪来拉开两人之间的距离却发现根本做不到，只能向后缩了缩。她摇摇头，“我想以你的聪明程度应该知道就算我有，我也不会给你。”

 

Natalia毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“万一你有呢，你真的认为我有那么聪明？”她躬身前倾，够了够脚趾拉伸了一下，又把腿屈回来手臂搭在膝盖上，不着痕迹地缩短着她狱卒小姐尽力维持着的两人之间的距离。

 

Maria冷哼一声，靠上背后冰冷的金属面板，这并不能起到什么作用来她让她离她远点儿，但至少她占据的地理位置更高一些。“我不用去思考这些。如果你不是那么有威胁的人物，这所有为你准备的安全措施和看守难道都是闲着没事干吗？”

很显然她没有说实话，因为她不知道她是不是生来就带着这种危险的吸引力，或许跟她搭话一开始就是个错误。

 

Natalia闻言抬眉，忽闪忽闪地眨着眼睛，一脸的惊讶跃然纸上。当然这都是故意做出来的，但她就想看看她的小卫兵能不能分辨真假。“喔？你是说除了你和你这把超赞的大枪以外还有别人？那些在你之前那些在你之前守过这儿的人，还有那扇窗外边的不知道是什么人？”

 

Maria有那么一瞬间几乎要扑哧一声笑出来，但她忍住了扯起的嘴角，毕竟在任务里她不应该有什么被逗乐的情绪，除了没忍住的那一声鼻哼听起来染上了些许不雅。“你接下来难道打算走无辜路线么？那可真是自取其辱了。”

 

Natalia的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下来， 秀眉紧紧皱在一起。她猛地怒视面前挑衅她的女人。她识破了她的伪装，但她不在乎，只要她想，她可以在片刻间不费吹灰之力换上另一层画皮。然而现在，她觉得有必要澄清一件事：“不，我绝对不认为我是无辜的，我也永远不会说我是无辜的。”

 

狠厉的目光直逼过来，Maria捕捉到一闪而过的危险信息，红发女人人畜无害的外表下究竟隐藏着什么秘密。她极力抑制着全身因不安而带来的震颤，努力使表情镇定，只是简单地点点头表示同意对方所言。

 

Natalia发现‘这一个’对她所说的话表现出的畏缩的样子意外地令人满意。很好，就要这样让她不能放松。Natalia歪歪脑袋这样想着，左右来回动了动脖子，扭得关节咔咔作响，接着又甩甩两条手臂撑在身侧。先前那种面无表情的表情又回到了她脸上，无聊到厌烦的样子，好像这副面具从未摘下过一般，在这面具上，她最后又勾勒出一弯翘起弧度刚刚好的嘴角。

“你确定你真的没有口香糖？我嘴巴有点干呢。”

 

这情况令人有些困惑不安，但也从侧面证实了Maria之前的一些推断，或者可以说，先前的心理准备对现在的应对还是有帮助的。Maria比起面前的女人显然还差得很远，至少目前是这样，但她起码可以做到清楚地表达出她想要表现的情绪。在这间促狭的房间里只有感觉到身上枪的重量才能给她些许安全感，让她不至于表露出内心的紧张。离开部队一来她并不十分怀念作为一名军人的感觉，但不可否认那种感觉依旧熟悉。军人的身份一直作为她的一部分融在她的骨血里。

“我可以给你拿水，别的没有。”

 

Natalia注意到她的守卫紧了紧放在武器手柄上的手。毫无疑问她脑海里一定想着一旦她发现她的犯人有使用暴力的意图，她将毫不犹豫地朝她开枪。那样的想法让她抽了抽嘴角隐约露出一抹真挚的笑意。Natalia颇有些尊重这样的想法，或许正是如此她才千方百计找些话题而不是像对待以前那些人一样彻底无视他们。

“你真的不知道我是谁，对吧。”句是问句，但没有疑问的语气。

 

“我不需要知道你是谁。”Maria说的一本正经。但这并不代表她就不好奇，她的目光在红发女人身上游移，仿佛只要她研究的时间够长就能够探究出对方的身份。

 

“是啊，没错，所以我也不需要知道你是谁。”Natalia反唇相讥，抬手对着两边太阳穴比了个手势，那上面有青紫的瘀伤。

 

看到她的动作，Maria握着枪的手又不自觉地紧了紧。这是个圈套，一定是的。这个女人怎么可能轻易让自己受伤。然而任何的抵抗也只不过是愚蠢又幼稚的徒劳而已，神盾局可不是警察局，它的力量可怕到无法想象。

“确实不需要。”她没有反驳，耸了耸一边肩膀，“我只是一个守卫而已。”虽然这点令人很不爽。

 

Natalia的眼神再一次凝聚，却仍掩盖在她慵懒的伪装之下。她字斟句酌地开口。

“你不知道我是谁，也不清楚我做过什么，你仍然觉得我被关在这儿是应该的？”

 

“你觉得我怎么想重要吗？”Maria嗤之以鼻，复又向后靠去，但她的身体却没有放松，依旧紧绷着，脚踏实地踩在地上，以备对面的女人有所动作时可以用最快的速度躲避。“我是个守卫，没人特么会来在乎我怎么想，你费尽心机来博取我的同情根本就是(mei)白(shen)费(me)力(luan)气(yong)。我是不知道你是谁，但如果你只犯了超速那么大点事儿也不会被关来这儿了。所以别给我在那儿废话。”

她知道这一连串的搭话就已经是跟错误，而且她非常有理由相信从她口中说出来的东西这女人一早就知道，但她从来不认为自己可以做到像那些英国士兵一样，就算游客在他们面前说着一些愚蠢之极的秽俗之语，也能一直站在那里一动不动。她也不觉得自己有那个耐心，更不会想也不想就接受一项任务。她不久之前才学着与那些不喜欢的人相处，绝不能让这个女人轻易就把她打回原形，继续逃避。

 

有意思。每个人都有一条底线，但Natalia并没有想要那么快就越过这个女人的底线。一个崭新的更为具象的人物正在她脑中形成：眼前这人是一个矛盾体，好辩斗勇，脾气还糟糕，对付起来还真得小心翼翼步步为营。她又一种感觉，这条底线的位置和触碰到它的时机都将充满了不确定因素，会根据时间、地点、这个女人的心情以及所处情形的改变而改变。或许今天她在言语间触发了她对这份新工作的愤慨，被这种看顾犯人的任务困住显然让她万分沮丧。如果换做别人，这份怨气十有八九出于自命清高，但在这个女人身上，她看到了雄心壮志。聪明，有野心，再加上一些坏脾气，这女人绝对有潜力成为一个危险人物，而眼下她已经毫不示弱地用犀利的言辞抨击他人。真是非常有意思。

然后她笑，从鼻腔里发出轻笑的声音，有讥诮却并不完全是嘲讽的意味，相反她在为她抱不平。好像有一股力量在背后推着，很有力地推着她向前。这么想着Natalia心里没来由地颤了一下。同样的，她也被那并不友善的表面之下隐藏的幽默迹象深深吸引着，不受控制地沉浸在其中，被面前这个神秘莫测的女人迷住了。

这个陌生女人动动手指就能打穿你的膝盖骨，白痴，别分心了。

鉴于她已经用言语奚落成功试出了这位初次谋面的守卫的底线，是时候换一种新方法了。Natalia茫然若失地把视线向上移，盯着天花板的一角，不再理会屋里的另一个人。她变得坐立不安起来，不停用手指在膝盖上打着节奏，还时不时拿脚尖去点着墙壁。

 

忽然的沉默让人有些心绪不宁，Maria回过神来忍不住在心里咒骂自己不该说那么多话。她动了动手指扣住枪，保持着坐姿，不让自己心里的烦躁显露出来。她的罪犯确实有着不小的手段，让她在不知不觉间又把目光移向了那人不停敲击的指尖与脚尖。

她知道她不应该被对方牵着鼻子走，她强迫自己向上看，壮着胆子将视线掠过红发女人的眼睛时，下巴都紧绷了起来。

 

嗒。嗒。嗒。

 

不是吧，眼看自己的举动只是让人家更固执于手里的动作，Maria无奈的靠回椅背。她迫使自己放松下来，松弛了一下肩膀，却始终无法移开目光。她清楚自己如果再这么注视下去一定会输，但她实在没办法做到不在意。这囚犯有着一双令人着迷的眼睛，她被它们所迷惑，甚至有一片刻迷失在其中，不知被带去了何方。黑暗中她仿佛听到隆隆的炮火声，感觉到喉头有生涩的血腥味。而那“嗒嗒嗒”的声音还在继续，就像没有关紧的水龙头，缓慢而刺耳，无法阻止，吵得人不能入睡。她将扣在枪上的手指微微抬起，跟着节奏一起敲打起来，然后击出自己的节奏试图使自己抽离。

 

当那女人跟上了节奏，Natalia这边的声音瞬间戛然而止，变得死一般寂静。她僵在原地，手上和脚上的动作都停了下来。她甚至连呼吸都放缓了，以至于胸腔的起伏几不可察。她目不转睛地冷眼盯着她的守卫，还是那样面无表情，等着对方作何反应。

 

Maria的节奏也在瞬间止歇，那一刹她只是看着眼前的女人。这一切看起来如此的荒谬可笑，Maria这样想着，不可抑制地要笑出声来。她极力地忍住，撇开眼去，可还是加重了呼气声，嘴角也不自觉地翘起。

 

Natalia仍旧盯着她看，不动，也不眨眼。她有些惊讶，在她的计划里她会继续保持那个节奏，然后抛开倔强和不服去承认她在模仿她。又是几秒钟之后，Natalia的视野里积聚起一团雾气，眼睛涩涩的，但她忍住不去眨眼，为了不错过一丝一毫她的守卫不安的迹象。同样的，她也在忍住不去战栗。这件不大的屋子很冷，从来都是，冷的让人很不舒服。他们给她穿的这件黑色连体囚服根本没有保暖的功效（更别提什么样式了）。

她要忍住，她不会让那些人满意，不会给任何人有嘲笑她的机会。

 

Maria挣扎了好一会儿不要看回去，但屋子里实在是安静的可怕。身处天空母舰的正中心，引擎的嗡嗡声都连续不断地传来，而且视野可及之处什么也没有。她真是不知道以前那些守卫来这儿的时候是怎么做的，她想着下次带本书来，但那应该是不被允许的。

无法可想之下她只能又把视线转回去，然而看到的那双绿色的眸子并没有之前那么冰冷，眼里出其不备地闪现出脆弱。她反应过来的时候嘴唇已经动了动，只能提醒自己进到这儿来的目的以及面前这个女人看上去有多想玩弄她。

Maria真想知道究竟是谁把她一脚踹到了这个地方来，因为接下来等待她的将是极其漫长的一周。


	2. 真·拉灯

这是漫长的一周。整整一周Maria不是盯着犯人，就是盯着犯人身后的舱壁。她感觉自己快要被逼疯了，放弃挣扎吧，她根本已经被逼疯了。因为不知道为了什么愚蠢的原因，如今她唯一的任务就是来这儿守着，日复一日，昼以继夜。其实仍旧有一些训练课程是每个人都要上的，但当别人被分配到出勤的任务或围绕飞船巡逻时，她还困守在此做着狱卒的工作。

简直几时彻头彻尾的侮辱人嘛。为了找点乐趣不至于太无聊，也为了不让自己的大脑生锈，Maria着手调查起她的囚犯的身份来。（这跟本身的好奇心没有关系。当然没有。）但这么做没有什么用处，因为以她的权限等级，除了个名字（Natalia Alianovna Romanova）和此人在舰上的时间记录之外什么也查不到。就算是这个记录也并不完备。那上面记载了每一次Romanova被带离牢房的时间，但当Maria试图获取他们前往的目的地时，她只是再一次原地踏步。Maria几乎想要冒险黑进这糟心的系统，但以她的黑客技术并不足以做到。照这样下去，她根本就什么也查不到。

别的守卫知道的和她差不多（一样什么也不知道），而且他们不被允许与那些不直接接触这项工作的人讨论任务的细节。几天下来Maria几乎没有进展，这让她差点儿想要回到军队去。还是差点儿的。至少神盾局尊重她提问的权利，虽然回答起来一个个都特么在那儿打太极。烦人。

最终Maria还是放弃了，什么也没查到，平白无故窝了一肚子火。以至于那天来到囚房的时候，还没等Romanova决定要不要继续试探她，她就已经心情糟糕得连张面瘫脸都摆不出来了。Maria像往常一样霸着她在这间屋子里唯一的据点，想着无论如何那个女人也该早已对她失去兴趣了。尽管如此，Romanova只是不想逼得她太紧而已，至少现在探索人家的内心世界还是挺有趣的。可是那然后呢？红发女人无法想象整天对着沉闷的墙壁，守着一座被挖光宝藏的山，这山还固执地挡在你面前，该是多么令人失望的生活。

 

Natalia醒来的时候，她并不十分确定自己身处何地。周遭很冷，无边无际的冷，但这对缩小猜测的范围没有什么帮助。她来这儿后经常是被冻醒的，思绪在脑海里打着转，朦胧而模糊，看不清，抓不着。第一个实在的感觉就是疼，她意识到浑身都跟散了架般的疼，背上、颈上、肩上每一处肌肤都在叫嚣着痛楚，五脏六腑也翻江倒海似的绞着疼。好像她过分操练后却没有放松拉伸一样。然而四肢百骸的撕扯远没有脑袋炸裂版的疼痛来的更剧烈。她尝试着睁开眼睛，却顿时仿佛被刺目的顶灯灯光贯穿头颅，费力隐忍之下才不至呕吐出来。

屋里还有另一个人，但在药力作用带来的眩晕下，视线模糊一片，Natalia无法看清那人是谁。大概是平常那些守卫中的一个，她着实不希望是那个有着一双聪慧的蓝眼睛的女人。说起来令人恼火，可Natalia总是希望还能在那人面前保留一丁点儿尊严，那个成日紧紧抓着她的枪的人，那个在自己刺激她时会像头牛犊一样嗤鼻的人。虽然Natalia一周大部分时间里见到的都是她，但还从没在这个他们称之为“项目”的东西之后醒来，看到坐在那把椅子上的人是她。这个时候总是别的守卫来看着她，看着她痛苦地挣扎，看着她狼狈地从药物的副作用中渐渐恢复。

Natalia抬起手掌揉了揉眼睛，太阳穴上传来钻心的痛楚再一次提醒她那从未消退的瘀伤的存在。下意识地瞥了一眼对面守卫的常用座，妈的，显然就是那个女人。她叫什么名字来着？如今大脑烧着疼小脑不平衡的Natalia是真的想不起来了，更何况她只听那些人在牢房门外含混地叫过那么一次而已（她住的地方真的不能再叫做屋子了，绝对只是间牢房而已）。

所以她到底叫什么？Agent Mills？好像不对。在那一刻Agent Hell这个名字突然出现在她脑子里，虽然她知道肯定不是这样叫的，但听起来就是特别适合那个人的样子呢。算了，叫什么眼下也不是那么重要的事情。

Natalia挣扎着开口，声音破败而嘶哑，加上耳边有轻微的耳鸣声，几乎让她有最近疯狂叫喊过的错觉。但她是真的记不得了。她能做的只是尽量使自己的语气听起来平缓一些。

“你能让他们把灯关了吗？”

 

对面的人定住了，周遭的一切都静止了，甚至这声请求也凝固在空气里。Maria突然紧张起来，看了Romanova好一会儿，然后她起身向门走去。她不知道是什么令她有此举动，也许是因为除了第一天的口香糖事件，Romanova再也没请求过她别的事情。

Maria背贴着墙，视线依旧对准Romanova，反手将门开了一条细缝，迅速向外传递着关灯的要求。虽然她明白自己在外面那些人面前说话并没有分量，但他们明显的迟疑还是惹恼了她。Maria将目光从Romanova身上移开，生气地朝外瞪了一眼，重复了她的要求。

灯暗下之后，Maria重新关上了门，仍站在门边，背靠着墙，将手里的枪对准卧榻。此刻只有应急灯亮着，她用了一会儿让眼睛适应昏暗的环境。Maria有足够的理由怀疑下一秒钟Romanova就会扑上来把她制服，但心里有个声音告诉她那人不会这么做，而且她已经不怎么在乎之前那些留在脑海里奇怪的坏印象了。

 

Natalia不敢相信灯真的关了。她本以为会换来又一次那女人生硬无情的挖苦，声明作为一个守卫，权限内不包括答应她这些不经大脑的无理要求，或者是直接就被无视掉。很长一段时间Natalia都沉浸在好不容易减轻一些痛苦的虚脱中，没有多余的力气让她去想太多这年轻特工作此举动的背后究竟是何动机。在她没有缓过来之前，又一阵剧痛倾袭而来，填满了思维的空隙。通常情况下Natalia都能人过这种“项目”带来的后遗症，不呻吟出声，但显然今天并不能算在通常情况内。她需要有什么来分散注意力，什么都可以。冒着她的守卫小姐重新把灯打开的后果，Natalia决定尝试着再惹恼她一次。

“现在我们就只缺几支蜡烛和一些红酒了。”

 

“做你的梦吧，Romanova。”就算眼睛能适应黑暗之后，Maria依旧站在原地不动。她依稀辨认出床板上的女人，不动，也不发出任何声音。就算紧紧握着手里的枪，Maria也忍不住皱着眉头。

 

从女特工嘴角滑落的那一声称呼刺激了Natalia的神经，她在黑暗里瞪大了眼睛看着声音发出的方向，这样的举动无疑使她的头疼更加剧烈，但她也顾不得那么多了。

“恭喜啊，你终于知道了我的名字。但这并不代表你就有权利这样称呼我。”她把牙齿咬的咯咯作响。

 

这简直是迎面而来的一耳光，Maria甚至不明白那人这么说是为什么。她沉默了一会儿，终于离开门边，走回自己的椅子那里去。她受够了这些，但现在她不得不坐回椅子里，舒展了双腿，像一周以来的每一次一样看着她。

 

不出声，算你狠。Natalia想。

如果她没法跟唯一能与她说话的人玩心理战术来分神，那么她要怎样才能暂时忘掉身上的痛苦，忘掉脑海里越来越清晰的关于过去12小时发生的事情的回忆？Natalia猜想可能她不应该表现得咬牙切齿，但任谁被像个野兽一样关在笼子里过了那么久以后，都不太能够时刻表现的像个正常人一样。

Natalia在床上翻了个身，缓缓地吐气——算是在维持她冷酷的外表和失望挫败地叹气之间找了个这种的反应，她没法再绷着了。依旧是又冷又不舒服，但至少她面对着一堵墙，不用在努力望着那个守卫在黑暗中的剪影了。

 

Maria看着Romanova的背影，蹙起眉头，怒气也在渐渐消退。她向前倾了倾身，把枪放下冲着地面。

“偏头疼？”看Romanova没有回过身来的意思，她开口问道。

 

守卫小姐的语气有了惊人的转变，虽然还称不上温柔，但绝对少了那种一周以来无时不在的生硬和尖锐。可能是枪口不再对着红发女人的缘故，使得她听起来多了一份友善（Natalia有着看家的本领来判断自己有没有被瞄准，就算她背过身也可以）。这大概是从她们见面以来，臭着脸的特工第一次主动开口跟她说话。

好奇心起，Natalia回答：“除了别的之外，是的。”

 

Maria抬头盯着墙角里的一个小红点，那是一台监控摄像机。她并不笨，房里自然还有别的机子，但这一台被安置在那个角落的原因在明显不过。

“他们有给你吃药吗？”她无所顾忌地问道，放弃了其他无关痛痒的问题。她又不瞎，按理来说那些淤痕在一个星期之后早该变了颜色，但如今看起来跟新伤没什么两样。

 

Natalia想笑，如果不是肋骨在切切作痛，她可能真的会笑出来。“他们给我吃了很多药，但我肯定里面没有一种是用来治病的。”

 

Maria不知道该说什么，也不知道该做什么。她还是没搞清楚整件事：她为什么会来这儿，Romanova又为什么会在这儿。这一切都好像被操纵着，如一场诡计，而她也不知道自己在其中扮演了什么样的角色。

片刻之后，Maria起身开门走了出去，在屋外守卫一片差异的目光中，她拿了瓶水又走了回来。她朝卧榻走去，手里还抓着枪，在离床前一臂的距离站定，等Romanova转过身来。

 

Natalia盯着那瓶水看了好一会儿，不敢相信这是拿给她的。脑子里有两个声音，一个迫切想要接过那瓶水一气喝下，另一个却不断叫嚣着这是个“陷阱”，最终干渴的痛苦占了上风，但她尽全力在面上掩饰着自己对水的渴望。

“有什么更烈一点儿的吗？”她开了个玩笑，但在她的守卫要拿走瓶子前变了语气，“谢谢。”她说，尽量使自己听起来随意一些。

 

Maria点点头，后退几步，视线一直落在Natalia身上，“我并不知道他们把好东西藏哪儿了，所以，没有。”她努力使措辞自然，然而还是稍显生硬。内心已经有一部分在准备为此感到后悔了；她是不被允许这么做的，可是反正也没人来阻止她，真是个奇怪的想法。

 

Natalia旋开瓶盖，欣慰地发现这瓶水没有被打开过。这意味着水里没有加料，就只是为了拿给她喝的水。她仰头喝了大大的一口，冰凉的水顺着干涩发疼的喉咙向下，带来愉悦的触感。可水太冷，对她因长久失温而微微颤抖的身体没有任何帮助，她得撑下去。为了不让自己生病，她必须放慢饮水的速度，顺便打量起面前女人的脸。Natalia的眼睛已经完全适应了昏暗的环境，可以辨认任何一点细微的潜在危险，于是她决定再赌一把自己的运气，用更温柔、更真挚的语气开口。

“既然你已经知道了我的名字，那么该告诉我你的吧。”说真的，她可不想在继续称呼她“这个守卫”，更别提她只想过一两次的“这个讨人喜欢的守卫”。

 

“嗯，是挺应该。”Maria说，然后她觉得这大概并不能算是应该。她想着现在发生的这些会不会在日后反咬她一口，她应不应该去了解更多，以后若是这女人出去了来追捕她，她又会不会了解到更多呢。然而他只是自报了家门：“Agent Maria Hill。”

 

Hill。是了，就是这个。这比Hell对劲儿多了。

“你是希望我这么叫你吗？”

 

“你为什么要叫我？”Maria问，听起来是真的在疑惑。

 

Natalia不禁脑补起各种回答来，有荤段子（“我得知道我在床上应该喊什么名字呀”），也有威胁（“想知道他们会在你的墓碑上刻上什么名字”），然后她决定无伤大雅并牵强附会地和盘托出。如今看来简单而没有破坏力的对话更适合她们，因为这是几天以来她们之间最长的对话了。

“一直以来，你们这些守卫在我脑袋里就是‘这个人’、‘那个人’、‘另外一个人’，总得找个稍微简单点的法子把你们区分开来。”

 

“看来你不太会给人取绰号，是吧。”Maria说，或许换一个场景这话本该是轻松调侃的，但从一个抓着枪的女人口中说出，怎么都觉得干巴巴的有些苛刻呢。

 

Natalia轻笑了一下，但她马上就后悔了这个举动，因为她胸口的肌肉在抗议。她希望黑暗能充分掩盖疼痛带来的瑟缩，毕竟这不是什么值得骄傲的事情。“化名，我接受；绰号，不要。直接叫你‘Hill’可以吗？”

 

“随便，没差。而且我也不觉得你会特别在意我更喜欢你叫我什么。”Maria点明心中所想。她并不想再去坐着，于是又走回墙边靠着，虽然这样并不能放松神经，但能让她把整间屋子尽收眼底倒也不错。

 

Natalia觉得回答她方才的问话完全没有必要话里带刺，但那人的话里就是带了刺，还不知道为什么刺的她头抽痛起来。她想知道是什么给了Hill那种印象从而对她一直有敌意，但她没有力气去深究了，只是没有好奇地说：“好吧，当我没问。”听来有股使性子的味道，她晓得的，但实在是不太舒服，在意不了那么多了。

 

“Hill就可以了。”Maria补了一句。她观察了红发女人好一会儿，发现Romanova呼吸变得有些急促，是之前所没有的。她讨厌自己发现这个细节，因为这意味着她观察她太紧密了，也意味着在她不在的时候一定有什么事情发生了。她甚至没有清空脑袋哪怕一刻，去想一下这根本都不管她的事，她不需要为此负责。

她只是个守卫而已。


	3. 娜塔莎·黑化心好累·罗曼诺夫 & 玛利亚·神盾我最苏·希尔

第二天Maria走进牢房的时候，她糟糕的心情并没有多少好转。外面的守卫眼神奇怪地目送她走进牢房，然后‘另外一个人’闪出来，不发一言。促狭的空间里，灯又亮了回去。因为此前的行为，她收到了一份警告，但感觉并不严重。不知道是因为她根本不在乎，还是人家也不过走走形式。

重点是，现在灯被打开了，她就得保持那张面无表情脸。她走到床前，低下头盯了Romanova一会儿。

“头不疼了？”

 

听到Hill的声音，Natalia的眼睛突然打开。她的眼眸黑暗而空洞，她的声音翻滚着恶毒与绝望。

『你是谁？走开！』

 

这话听在一个美国军人耳里本毫无意义，但语调泄露了太多信息，Maria意识到事态严重，神经紧绷，举起了枪。这还是第一次，她没有从一进屋就持枪对准Natalia。她看出症结在那双眼睛，那双眼睛对着她，却穿过她看向虚空，不论它们看到的是什么，都透着无与伦比的痛苦折磨。

“说英文，Romanova。”Maria厉声喝道，希望喊她的名字能够唤醒她。

 

Natalia的脑海里有两个声音在打架。一个尽在耳边，触手可及，语气轻柔，告诉她要冷静、集中，用英文，并记起自己在哪儿；而另一个焦急暴躁，令人生怖，响彻在她灵魂深处，裹挟着被尘封的记忆。『去战斗！』它告诉她，『不能放弃！活下去！』

她弹身跳起，一脚踢掉了敌人手里的枪，随即一个转身朝反方向避开，动作连贯一气呵成，即使在这狭小的牢室也施展得游刃有余。

 

Maria还没反应过来发生了什么，手里的枪就已经落在地上。真是教科书般的偷袭示范啊，快得她连骂爹的时间都没有。Natalia顿了顿身形遂一串连击，拳拳到肉，Maria只来得及骂了声娘就被摁在了墙上。

她试图挣扎，却发现手腕被紧紧制住，用尽全力一拳打出去也只是棉花一般，轻飘飘不带没有力道。她只能反手握住女人抓着她的手，一阵胶着，无法可想之下Maria只剩一条路可以走：她用头重重撞向了对方。

 

Natalia眼前顿时金星炸裂，这让她又一瞬的断片，脚步不稳地倒进墙里。喉头一阵火辣辣的疼，血气涌上鼻腔让她窒息。Natalia挣扎着呼吸，在一阵白热眩晕的灼痛消退后，她突然意识到自己明显恢复了清醒的思维。

这怎么可能。自她被关到这里来以后，他们从未对她客气过，拳打脚踢各种招呼，但她不曾有一次被击倒。Natalia看着自己被鲜血浸染的双手，然后抬头震惊的看到一旁立着Agent Hill，狼狈不堪，表情是不亚于她的骇然。

“Hill，这他妈是怎么回事？”她呼吸不畅，有些喘，用手捏着试图止住鼻子里汹涌而出的血。

 

Maria从震惊中回过神来，盯着Natalia骂了句：“日了狗了。”

考虑到自己方才几乎就没命了，Maria实在不懂自己为什么还会觉得愧疚，她是真的一只脚都踏进鬼门关了啊。然而她并没有时间去纠结这个，耳朵里传来命令的声音，要求她报告情况。

Maria忽略了那些人，朝Natalia靠近，伸手想碰她的脸，但手伸到一半又定住了，她似乎心有余悸，担心Romanova又突然发起攻击再痛扁她一顿。

“Hill，报告你的情况 。反黑小组准备进攻。”

“不！”Maria抬手用力摁下蓝牙耳机的开关，“局面得到控制，不要进来。”

她另一只手伸进军装各处口袋，翻找着忘了何时塞去哪里的一包纸巾。耳边听到戒备解除的声音，但指挥的还没有完全相信里面的情况，她用颤抖的手指把耳机拽了出来扔在一边。

“坐下，”她命令Natalia，扭头指了指床的方向，反应不过不妥，又迟疑地轻声问道：“好吗？”

 

Natalia实在不想坐下，她支撑着背靠墙站直，试图维持自己的仪态（这很难，因为她的手上还有嗓子眼里都还滴着血，实在不好受）。她脑中迅速回放着模糊不清的记忆，可她无法分辨这些画面是来自遥远的过去，还是最近才发生，是梦境，是幻觉，还是真实发生过。

——无数男人挥舞着虎拳，嗓音震天……她手里握着狙击手的来福枪，对准无辜群众……身穿实验服的男人女人走来走去，忙乱地准备着各种冰冷无菌的器材……他们的生命长河中承载了太多常人无法想象的被鲜血染红的记忆……

Natalia又一次迷失在身体的痛苦和迷乱的思绪中，变得狂躁起来，但她尚保留一丝清醒，心底有个声音一直告诉她不能失控、不能失控。她听到Agent Hill在对着对讲设备协商着什么，“局面得到控制？”她不能理解这是什么意思。

“局面？什么局面？刚才他妈到底发生了什么？”

 

Maria见红发女人忽略了她的指令，顺从地叹了口气，无奈观察了Natalia好一会儿才放心。本能让她想靠近她，理智却让她捡起枪，卸空了弹匣，在腰间扣好确认安全后，才朝Natalia走过去。

“刚才不是真正的你。”她慢慢地靠近她身边，轻声说道。Maria此刻已十分疲倦，不知是刚才的打斗消耗了太多的体力，还是一直紧绷的神经消耗了她的精力，递出纸巾的手也不受控制的微微颤动。但她深邃的眼睛依然传递着坚定的信息，而且如果Natalia不接过去，她一定会自己上手帮她。

“我不知道你觉得我是什么人，但于我，宁可不知道你要对他们做什么。”Maria用平静的语调说出，她的声音轻柔得连监控或单面玻璃窗外任何一个人都捕捉不到。

 

这正是Natalia所害怕的。这虽然不是第一次她失去知觉，脱离控制，但上一次发生这样的事已经是很多年前了。还是说最近又频繁出现了？但她根本不记得。经过了这所有她遭遇的事之后，Natalia的记忆就好像被抽空出去，在搅拌机里搅碎了，再一点一点的倒回到她的脑子里，所有都像碎片一般，连不起一个完整的故事。遥远的孩提时代的画面在脑海里清晰有如昨日，而诸如早餐桌上才发生的事却仿佛昨夜梦中最后一点星光，醒后就再也抓不着。有了这种铺垫，她自然也就明白了什么叫“刚才不是真正的自己”，以及这个“不是真正的自己”做出了一些她根本记不得的事。当然，Natalia本身如传说般的隐晦职业，也让她不停地经历审问和被审问，她相当清楚那一套东西，从而变得不会轻易对别人的示好动摇。也许是职业病使然，她不可能将黑发女人的话完全当真。

尽管如此，她的鼻子可还在滴血，于是她最终还是低了头，接过纸巾就跌进了一旁的守卫椅里。Natalia把纸巾压在微微红肿的鼻头上，这动作让她不得不平静下来，音量也随之平缓，保持着和Maria一样柔和的语调，透着一丝顽强地开口：

“我，到底，做了什么？”

 

“偷袭我。”Maria不带感情地说道，想起片刻之前Natalia是怎样迅疾有效地把她击倒，嘴角不免有一丝苦笑。她这会儿确实有一种劫后余生的幸运感，但不知等到体内激增的肾上腺素消退，制服下青一块紫一块的瘀伤都暴露出来并一动就疼的时候，她还会不会这么想。

“听不懂俄语，所以我并不知道当时你眼前看到的或者你攻击的对象是谁。”

 

Natalia朝天花板上的摄像头打了个手势，“那那些老大哥没有让你直接放到我？”她试图开个玩笑，语气里的幽默却始终提不起兴致来，因为此时此刻她的整个心情都太低沉。然后她将声音放的更低，低到能确保监控设备上的收音机不会将其捕捉到，问出了她更在意的一个问题：

“我伤着你了吗？”她不敢看Hill的脸。

 

这话完全出乎Maria的意料，她站在原地失神了好一会儿，然后走到Natalia面前蹲下，伸手去抽了一张纸巾，整个过程一直小心翼翼控制得当，怕一点点大的动作都会吓到对方。

“我受过的伤比这重多了，何况，现在我才是让别人流血的那个。”她声音温柔，目光轻轻上移看着Natalia的眼睛。

 

这不是一个确切的否定回答，但却让Natalia松了口气。她并不能让Hill知道，她拥有着自己都无法承受的力量，她也不想把这份伤害加诸在她身上。她把纸巾从脸上拿下来，安静地等待着Hill的触碰。Natalia认真地端详起她的脸，想要从中找到刚才打斗时留下的蛛丝马迹。黑发特工看上去并无大恙，只有几点血迹在她脸上，也可能是Natalia的血溅上去的。

“你怎么做的，拿头撞我？”

 

Maria嘴角弯了弯，却忍住没有笑出来。她一只手捏住Natalia的下巴，左右转了转，查看着她脸上还有无其他伤势。

“那时候我全身都被你制住了，除了这个你还能想出什么办法。”

 

这有些洋洋得意的表情是Natalia自认识Hill以来见到过的离笑意最近的样子。即使她非常不情愿承认，但她对这个黑发女人是越来越欣赏了，不是每个人都能够只用前额就让她毫无还手能力。Natalia由她捏着自己的下巴倾斜来去，一会儿之后终于能够平视前方，鼻血已经不再滴落到腿上，而是感觉到顺着喉咙在回流，这实在是恶心够了，反胃作呕的感觉。

“你最好祈祷你没有打碎我的鼻梁骨，Hill。”她故意装作威胁的语气，逗弄她的守卫小姐总是充满乐趣。

 

“我从不祈祷。”Maria才不管她是真威胁还是开玩笑，一只手把纸巾按在Natalia的鼻下拭去血迹，另一只手温柔地覆上她的鼻梁骨，“而且你现在最好不要乱动，他们能听我的话撤退一次，第二次可就没有那么幸运了。”她甚至都不是很明白刚才他们为什么那么顺利就相信了她的话，是另有陷阱，还是她过虑了。要是他们不想在这女人身上挖出一些非比寻常的秘密，又怎么可能费尽心机把她关在天空母舰总舰上那么长时间。

 

Natalia诧异地眨了眨眼，Hill丝毫不理她是真威胁还是开玩笑，倒是把生气的点放在了让她祈祷这件事上，这让她觉得迷之有趣。话题并没有在外面那群随时准备进来拿人的常备军身上停留，她向来是不在意那些人的。Natalia不知道Hill如此细心地检查她鼻子上的伤，是出于同情还是内疚，或是仅仅出于她想知道会在长官那儿受到多少责难。其实有不少方法可以检测出来，比如说——

“嗷~~轻点儿！”Natalia往后缩了缩从Hill的手指下逃开，嘶嘶的抽着气，还咳嗽了两声。

 

Maria急忙抽回了手，皱眉看着Natalia，但她不打算就此停手。

“我得检查清楚。”她说，又轻轻去碰红发女人的颧骨。

 

其实就算Hill有内疚感，她也绝对不会表现在脸上，可即使没有，她的举动也并非完全处于同情。她手上动作迅速，不拖泥带水，用的力道坚定而从容。Hill的表现没有很温柔——要让她温柔的对人还真是挺难的，但Natalia很受用，这比把她当做一个娇滴滴一碰就碎的女人要舒服太多。她才不会承认脸上Hill指尖的触感好像让这个促狭的铁屋子少了一丝寒冷。

 

“骨头没裂。”Maria说着把手拿了下来，又来回看了看Natalia的脸。有块不大不小的淤青，但至少这淤青的位置甚是……可爱，她心不在焉地用纸巾蹭着Natalia脸上干掉结起来的血渍，“我以为我的头还能再硬点儿。”

 

“喔，相信我，它够硬了。”Natalia语焉不详地说道。几个星期之后她就会知道Hill的脑袋可真的是很过硬呢。她指了指Hill的脸，“我的血溅到你了。”

 

Maria哼唧了一声，扔了几张纸巾到Natalia滴满血迹的大腿上，然后抬手用指腹在自己脸上蹭着。“多好的增进感情的机会，我们应该多磨合磨合。”她的语气里可听不出一丝的“好”。

 

Natalia轻轻蹙了下眉，“是啊，我特别乐意跟那些差点打烂我鼻子的人增进感情。”

 

“很好。我还得特别注意只跟那些想要杀了我的人多练练。”Maria边清理自己边强调着，努力把所有的内疚感排除出去。耳机里传来嘈杂的声音，渐渐地越来越响，她捡起来重新放进耳朵里。

 

Natalia眉头拧成一个川字，她之前的话只是一个玩笑，但显然Hill不这么认为。

“我没有想要杀了你。”

 

“是，我也根本不觉得你想要杀了我，”平心而论，Maria倒是同意她的话，她知道这女人才不会想要来杀她。如果她没有及时清醒过来，很可能自己早就没命了。Maria顿了顿，听见耳朵里有声音在叫她的名字，但她一个字也没听进去，所有的注意力都在面前的红发女人身上。

“你得洗个澡。”

 

Natalia没有理她的最后一句话，她才没兴趣去洗澡，她只想确定自己没有再一次被误解。

她的目光直直地钉在Hill蓝色的瞳孔里，重复道：“不，我说的是，我没有想要杀了你。”

 

Maria盯着她看，她说了什么并不重要，重要的是她在Natalia眼里看到了一份前所未有的坦率。

“那么是谁呢？”她语调温和，像在循循善诱，一点也没有逼问的意思。

 

“我不知道。”这是Natalia在这间铁盒子里说过最诚实的话了。突如其来的虚弱感，仿佛全身的力气都被抽干了一样，室内的温度已经不高，再加上流血导致体内温度的流失，这一切都让她有些支撑不住。她几不可察地打着哆嗦，唯有手臂上竖起的汗毛暴露了她的战栗。

 

Maria的耳机里传来越来越嘈杂的声音，但她还是决定不予理会。现在的她就好像在一片一片拼着支离破碎的拼图，但她从未见过完整的图像是什么样子。

“你是谁？”她轻声问，这是如今唯一的突破口了。

 

不该是这个问题。什么都可以，就是这个不行。

“其实我也不是很清楚。”Natalia不去看Hill的眼睛，她感觉到手上的血变冷变黏，这加剧了她的战栗。“我有很多名字，你已经知道其中一个了。”她不知道该不该继续说下去。眼前这位特工可是他们的人，这样说出来可能会让她被带回去重新评估，甚至还会被惩罚。但反过来说，聪明如Agent Hill，虽然需要些时间，但她总会自己查到真相的。

“他们叫我黑寡妇。”

 

Maria瞬间屏住了呼吸，用自己都听不见的声音骂了句卧槽。黑寡妇的鼎鼎大名，在他们这个组织里怎么可能有人没听说过，试想……

然而她眼前的只不过是个普通女人，鼻子还淌着血，血迹延伸到脸上和手上，喔天哪，她这时才感觉到真正的后怕。

“我现在还活着真可以算个奇迹，哈？”Maria怔了一会儿才作此反应，又咒骂了一句然后向床走去。她拽起床上的薄毯，这才意识到这层布有多薄，于是她又把它扔回床上，扭身脱掉了外套，递给Na——黑寡妇。

 

Hill当然应该听说过她，很显然的，但从Hill的反应来看，她的名声在外似乎传的有些过分了。

“你得相信我，也得多给你自己点信心。我不是什么冷酷无情的杀人机器，至于你，如果你没有足够的能力来保护自己，他们也不可能把看守我的任务交给你。”

我不是什么冷酷无情的杀人机器。Natalia在心中重复着，这才是她来到这儿的根本原因：她想要从迷惘中走出来，认清楚自己。这里的人答应帮助她达成这个任务。只是如今整件事的走向已经完全超出了他们的预计，甚至到了不可控的阶段。她自觉无法怪责于他们，毕竟连她自己都已经数不清这些年她手上握了他们几条人命。Natalia颤抖着将双臂紧紧抱在胸前，她宁可不停地摩擦双臂来取暖也不肯接受Hill递过来的外套。她这是在做什么？

 

“我不需要通过你有多强来判断我自己能力差的有多远。”Maria简略地回应，把外套丢在Natalia腿上，然后走回床边坐下。她又把耳机拽了下来，做好了无论将来受到什么责难都一力扛下的准备，反正就目前来说外面那些人还没有打算冲进来强行控制她们两个。“没有人是冷酷无情的，但你的名声可传的挺广。”她说着，突然意识到这就是为什么神盾局会把她派到这儿来。

 

Natalia看着Hill毫不客气地把外套扔过来，却仍是不肯拿起来穿上。她不能要，也不会要。孩提时代的她能够毫发无伤地存活下来，如今的她也一样可以。而同样的，她对黑发女人的挖苦也一笑置之。Natalia向来知道自己想要什么，她任由对方把她带着走很久了，如今是时候拿回局面的控制权了。

“你看现在，我们俩谁会更麻烦一些？”

 

Maria耸了耸肩，“我觉得你已经够麻烦了，不会更糟糕的。”她说的开门见山，目光却移向门口不肯直视Natalia。她觉得很奇怪，自己怎么会一点也不担心接下来会发生什么。如果他们真的只是安排她来做守卫，那这还真不是份适合她的工作呢。

 

然后就听见“噗嗤”一声，Natalia没有笑，绝对没有。“我觉得你说的很有道理。往好处想想，或许他们就会把你调去你一直很想很想去的地方呢。”

 

“或许吧。”Maria不置可否，她不禁仍在想这是否就是他们想要的。毕竟黑寡妇依旧被困在这间囚室里，也没有人受伤，当然除了黑寡妇自己。她动了动胳膊，想要缓解一下肩膀上愈见强烈的钝痛。

“你什么都不记得了吗？”

 

“你说刚才发生的事情？不记得。对我来说，就好像你无缘无故就照着我鼻子撞过来了。”

 

Maria在这方面可能并不专业，但她知道这样的情况一定不是什么好事，只是她不知道这事到底“不好”到了什么地步。“都怪我不会说俄语。”她放任情绪主宰理智，宣泄着一些她本不想如此直白透露给对方的情绪。她可以想见总部的翻译官会把Natalia的胡言乱语一字不差地翻译给上头听，但她怕是很难打听到只言片语。

 

“你应该学学，是门很美的语言。”这话听起来真是蠢爆了，Natalia都不知道自己为什么要这么接茬儿。可能是因为她想让Hill卸下脸上那副担忧的神色，但其实她连这个想法是哪里来的也不知道。大概只是纯粹为了幽默吧，Natalia违心地想着。（这种情况和她的这种想法最近越来越频繁了，但她没法控制自己，也找不出原因。）

“我可能还会跟你要口香糖的。”

 

“所以你就偷袭我——”Maria话说一半又停下来，瞥了一眼顶上的摄像头，朝Natalia腿上的外套努了努嘴。回想起来早上毫无还手之力真是愚蠢极了，差点被杀，怎么着也得打回去两拳啊.

 

“我没事，不用你的衣服。”

 

Maria挑了挑眉，目光意有所指地落在其中一个口袋上。

 

Natalia会意，摸进那个外套口袋里，里面有样小东西，她勾勒了一下那物什的形状，笑出声来，“你个混蛋，这个一直就在你身上呢？”

 

像个平常女子一般的Natalia看在她眼里有一丝不同寻常，这让Maria忍俊不禁，她耸了耸肩说：“我不嚼口香糖。”

 

“那为什么……”Natalia睁大眼睛一脸迷惑。拜托，你就承认吧。她知道这一局她已经赢了，在某一天Hill轮班前把口香糖放进口袋的时候就已经赢了，但她想听她自己承认。

“别给我在那儿装，”Maria叹口气站起来，走过去伸长手臂，“我得走了，去做损伤控制。”

 

Natalia从口香糖的包装里抽出一条，将剩下的塞进两胸之间保存好，才把外套递给Maria。她打开口香糖的包装，扔进嘴里，故意对着摄像头狠狠吧唧了几下，想着要把此刻开心的表情存下来留个念。

“祝你好运。”她浅浅地笑着。

 

人的成长就是不停地在戴上面具，又在特殊的某一时刻会摘下面具，又或者直接被打破。时间久了，Maria都有些分不清哪一个才是更真实的自己。她是有觉得自己被玩弄了的，然后她折过身子，套上外套。制服熟悉的质感和重量，补上了她面具上的一块碎片；她装配好枪，这枪抹平了她面具上的裂纹。于是，那张冷漠的面具又完好地回到她脸上了。Maria还想知道的，什么样子的Natalia才是真实的那个她，或许都不是，又或许都是，她开始好奇她面具下的样子了，并不能自已地迷失其中。

耳中传来的声音越来越严厉，她的维稳之计已然失效。Maria转过身背对着黑寡妇，这一走，是否就再也见不到了呢。


	4. 相见争如不见

Hill刚离开铁屋子，她“这一个”的位置就被“那一个”给顶替了，还有一小队医护人员，进来给Natalia做了一套全方位的身体检查（鼻梁骨没碎，没有脑震荡，有的大概就是一块块醒目的瘀伤），末了还给了止疼药。不久之后，她被带去洗澡。水很热，打在身上很舒服，冲掉了血迹，也冲散了紧绷的神经，全身的肌肉得以舒展。她还是被看守着的，但起码有了一点个人空间。他们给了她需要的一切东西，出乎意料的齐备、精致，毛巾又软又干净。

然后她被带回囚室，床上放着全新的连体衣裤（译者：囚服，但好不忍心这么翻）和一床厚厚的羊毛毯，折得方方正正。床单换过，地上的血迹也被清扫过（从空气还弥漫着的浓烈的清洗剂的味道来判断，说不定还消过毒了）。最令人惊讶的是，他们允许她把口香糖留了下来。

这是个陷阱。绝对是。Natalia觉得眼前的场景怎么看都像是她被奖励了，是那种表现良好之后所被给予的好处（她从没遇过这样的情况，比起这个，那种不受控的条件反射所带来的惩罚倒是轻车熟路的多）。无论如何，在大脑不清醒的状态下袭击了她的守卫都不能算是“表现良好”吧。

算吗？

接下来的几天和Natalia预想的完全不同。她以为会有更多的“项目”在等着她，会继续被禁锢在锋利的记忆碎片中，或茫然地奔走，触不到断念残想。然而什么都没有，一切异常平静。她不再在全身疼痛和思维模糊的药物副作用中醒来，而是安心地睡去、自然地醒来，每天如此。那条新的羊毛毯虽然并不柔软，但很暖和，厚重的感觉压在身上，让Natalia终于能睡的非常安稳。唯一不变的是依旧有人二十四小时看着她，但整整一周过去，来来去去的只是“那一个”、“另一个”或“新的一个”，那个坚忍的黑发女人再也没有出现过，她已经习惯于称呼她Hill而不是什么“这个那个”之类无意义的代称了，可那次袭击事件之后她再也没有见过她，她甚至开始怀疑她大概再也见不到她了。

那条口香糖还保存在她的床下，没有动过。

 

* * *

 

Maria从她十六岁以后就没被骂得这么狗血喷头过了。诚然，她自打十六岁以来也不曾有一次这么把上级命令与体制机制踩在脚底下。其实想想，这还挺爽的——挺，而已——之后被勒令退出守卫任务，还关了禁闭，就并不那么让人愉快了。她触底了，反弹却遥遥无期。Maria为自己受到的幼稚、愚蠢的对待而控诉，十六岁以来第一次这么愤慨地向上级反击，周遭的一切都在撮升她的怒气。她一来就被派去看守囚犯（没想到天杀的居然是黑寡妇），她去了。她也做到了，没有让那个红发女人从眼皮子底下逃脱，没有让她伤害到舰上其他人，也没有在对方企图逃脱的时候丢了性命。

Maria没有汇报她怀疑Romanova企图逃跑的事情。她想要得到Romanova神志不清时说的那些话的翻译，却被告知无权过问。这彻底激怒了她。一连串的遭遇在她心中燃起熊熊大火，让她回到了那个乳臭未干的黄毛丫头。那时她服从军队的管制，指令明确，有时近乎武断强制，但那套东西适合她，她呆着很安心、很顺从。这里，神盾局，则完全不同。到处充斥着权利的操纵，尔虞我诈，藏着无数的秘密。

Maria无端想起自己那个醉鬼父亲，赤红的脸颊，嘴唇上还沾着白色的唾沫星子。他咆哮的话语还响彻在耳边，原因不尽相同，指责却是如出一辙。

她只是茫然地面对这一切，从前是，现在亦是。她依然选择——或者说没有选择——站着标准的军姿来迎接这一切，昂首挺胸，双肩平直，手背在身后，双腿分开与肩同宽。她不服输地将下颌扬起，眼神坚定，不曾有丝毫畏惧、退缩。可是那又怎么样呢，她不过是在打发时间而已。

Maria被调出守卫任务一周，除了一些强制参加的训练外，她和Romanova一样被困在了一个四面都是墙的盒子里。她就他妈的跟个囚犯没两样，除了俯卧撑什么也做不了。她开始变的越来越不安。神盾局的数据库里倒是有俄语课程，这太顺当了，神盾局怎么可能这么顺当。但反正左近无事，她便从发音和词汇开始学，这是门有点难度，甚至有点粗鲁的语言，大舌音让她的嘴巴和舌头很不舒服，几近麻木。但不知怎么的，她感觉自己生来就是该会说这种语言的，一切都很契合，音准渐渐符合嘴型，用词更加符合心情。

俄语里有被禁锢的狂野，像她一样，所以她去学了。反正她也不过是打发时间而已。


	5. 名字

一周后，Maria拿到一个信封，信封里装着新的时间安排，然而却是同样的任务。她心中满是疑惑，但她还是去了，踏进囚室的脚步坚定更甚以往。她不知道等待她的会是什么，更要命的是她仍旧不知道Romanova是不是在利用她的同情心，是否自己付出的关心只是对方诡计得逞后唇角一撇阴恻的冷笑，Maria受够了被人操纵，被任何一个人操纵。

房门“哐”的一声在她身后合上，撞上她的背脊，但她没有动。她发现眼前这个促狭的小空间不一样了，然后Romanova也不一样了。Maria从没想到过再踏进这里的时候，眼前会是这样一幅景象，同样惊诧的，是她竟然为所看到的一切舒了一口气。

“看来你最后还是去洗了澡。”她默立良久，终于开口，尽量使语气听来轻佻。如果还像从前那样冷冰冰硬邦邦的，怕是仍旧说不及两句话。

 

Natalia没有立即回应，而是盯着她看了好一会儿。隔了一周的时间再见，总是有些不自在的感觉。不自在，却不是全然的排斥。

“那是不是我还得谢谢你？”

 

Maria摇了摇头，把思绪拉回来，往自己的椅子走去，“我就是个守卫而已。”

就连Maria自己也不知道这是为什么。她能够明白他们把她从这个任务里剔除出去，但拎出去关了一周禁闭又给放回到这个让她受罚的任务里来，实在是不能让人不在意，太震惊了。

 

Natalia闻言挑了眉。Hill看上去垂头丧气的，深邃的蓝眼失去了往日奕奕的精神。

“这么说，我们俩谁的麻烦更大些？”既然他们把Hill给放回来继续做她的守卫，也就表示他们预料到了她们迟早会互通近况。可能是一上来就避无可避的要谈起，毕竟这屋子单调的，不聊这个聊什么呢。

 

Maria没想到她会问当初自己问过的这个问题，时隔数日空气中陌生又熟悉的气息。她仔细地措辞，在脑中权衡词汇翻译，有点怕出错，却又抑不住想要炫耀的心情。

『你看上去比我好多了。』

 

她真是太聪明了，这个女人。Natalia轻笑着摇了摇头。Hill的发音有些不准，听着是十足的美式口音。除掉这些，她真是很了不起，用一个礼拜的时间就做到这样。

Natalia望着Hill的双眼，放缓了语速抑扬顿挫地重复了一遍，『你看上去比我好多了。』她非常认真地强调了正确的发音。

 

Maria愣了一会儿才反应过来Romanova只不过是在重复她的原话，惊讶在她的眸子一闪而过，只一瞬她又回复了淡定。她尽量自然地去重复每一个字，努力把Romanova的发音模仿的尽善尽美。Maria知道要学到完全准确的发音需要一定的时间，但只要一遍一遍练，等着Romanova认可就好了。

 

『好多了。』真的是有好很多。Hill能把每一个音听得仔细，然后再模仿出来，而且她即使说的不好也落落大方，毫无害羞怯懦之色，这让Natalia很佩服，虽然她才不会承认这一点。

“想不想我再偷袭你一次然后你就可以真的打断我的鼻子？这说不定能给你多点时间练练。”Natalia尽可能保持着不动声色的表情继续说道，“不对，试试打断我的胳膊，到时候估计你就能说的很溜了。”

 

Maria嗤笑一声，摇着脑袋说：“我觉得我还是靠自己的努力比较好，谢了。”她突然意识到她和Romanova之间的交流萌出了一种朋友之间的亲切感，这感觉很奇异，让她心下既是满当当又是空落落的。“对你的其他守卫，你也给他们这个机会么？”

 

“不会啊，‘那一个’说不定还能招架一下，另外一个和新来的那个都从来没跟我说过话。”她为什么要告诉她这些？Natalia努力甩掉一些不安的想法，不去想Hill有多轻而易举就能引的她开口说话，即使是无意义的闲聊，“跟我说说你还学了什么。”

 

比Maria聪明的守卫可能还有人在，但也就她能这样吸引Romanova的注意力。她在脑海中搜索了一下还学了什么，然后开口：『我能再要些薯条吗？』她没有刻意去字斟句酌，反而就是想到什么就说了出来。

 

『典型的美国人啊……』Natalia嗔怪地嘟囔了一句，不知道该对Hill这令人谛笑皆非的第二句话作何反应。通常情况下她能轻易识别每一个人的意图，然而事实证明Hill为人很难看透，这让她心下十分懊恼。大致地想了一下，她觉得有两种可能性：要么是Hill自己都不确定能掌握多少，所以故意油嘴滑舌来掩盖本身的能力；要么她在刻意隐瞒自己真正的俄语水平，以期Natalia能够低估她从而泄漏点什么意外惊喜。

Natalia把眼眸眯起危险的弧度，“Hill，你也别给我在那儿装。你到底要不要我教你？”

 

这不是Maria计划中的一部分，但当她细想之下，好像走到这一步也是偶然中的必然。她又一次认真地思考起该怎么回答来，像审慎决定一般小心措辞。她接到的行动指令里可不包括让她看守的囚犯充当自己的老师，而且她绝对相信他们不会容许她搞砸第二次。

『反正你空得很。』

 

又傲娇了。这女人认认真真回答她一次问题会死吗？Natalia一边对Hill模棱两可的回应感到气不打一处来，一边又深深为她不经意流露出的能力所惊艳。如果黑发女人有朝一日能够摒弃内心深处作为一名军人的傲骨，她将会成为一个出色的间谍。Hill其实真的有够擅长故弄玄虚玩文字游戏，而现在，Natalia就是要逼她作正面回答。

『这可不是一个请别人帮忙的人该说的话。』

 

Maria笑了，笑容明晃晃的，煞是好看，她向后靠去，有一瞬竟是如此的不可一世。『请你帮我。』这语气配上表情倒不像是请人帮忙，反而更像是一种挑衅。

 

『好多了。』Natalia也向后靠去，交叉双臂抱在胸前，正对着Hill，好像两人中间有一面看不见的镜子，分隔成镜里和镜外。既然她想这么玩儿，那就玩玩儿咯。

『说说你还知道什么。』比起教授，Natalia从来都更擅长询问和引导。

 

难得有这么个机会，换回英语交流怎么都是个不太划算的选择，于是Maria下定决定逼自己用俄语，只是毕竟才学了一个礼拜的时间，怎么措辞和表达仍是一件很纠结的事。这种情况下她真是没办法再高冷下去，只能勉力让自己不表现地像个捉急的小学生。

『我知道很多，问点儿别的。』Maria的目的从来都不是单纯的想学个外语，虽然眼下看来绕了点远路，总还是要试着拐回来。

 

Natalia挑了挑眉，『好吧，如果你真的知道这么多，那我们就来看看还有什么是你不知道的。你还想知道什么你不会说的？』

 

Maria闻言皱起眉头，显然这句话的长度超出了她能完全理解的范围，但片刻的停顿之后她就点了点头表示大致上听懂了这个问题。

“我想知道怎么跟喜欢的人搭讪。”

 

Natalia从没想过看到Hill这么窘迫的样子会是如此有趣，看着她全情投入去达成一个目标，看着她想方设法去跨过一个障碍，竟是一种很满足很享受的感觉。人说认真的人看起来最美，当真是这样。这个女人身上有一股摄人心魄的力量，Natalia听见她如此的要求几乎要笑出来。可她最终还是没有。

她故意做出一副认真思考的样子，想着应该怎么回答这个问题，然后丢了一抹诡秘而狡黠的笑容给Hill：“没问题，跟我念：『你有口香糖吗？』”

 

“这句话是什么意思？”Maria看着红发女人嘴角挂着的诡异笑容，心中有些忐忑。这记微笑简直就是把“不安好意”写在了脑门上，谁知道自己会不会一不小心就掉沟里了，就像自己能想象的到的前赴后继沦陷在这弯魅惑之中那些男人一样。

 

“这是经典的搭讪金句，说说看：『你有口香糖吗？』”

 

Maria依旧对Natalia为什么这么做没有头绪，但反正迎合一下人家也无伤大雅，会不会所有被黑寡妇选中的目标都有像她如今一般的感觉呢。诚然，她还是照说了，认认真真地重复了Natalia的每一个字，然后挑着眉打算对接下来发生的一切拭目以待。

 

『很好。』Natalia忍不住偷笑着，没有很积极地做出表扬，却也没有给出任何严苛的评价。“会了吗？你的任务就是下次来的时候告诉我，这句搭讪的话正确的翻译是什么。”

 

“你这是在给我布置作业呐？”Maria凝眸看着Romanova，几乎想要朝她的红脑袋上来一记暴栗。她心里很清楚她们现在完全不像是犯人和守卫应有的关系。

 

“别装的好像你不会一有机会就迫不及待的去翻译一样。”Natalia决定赌一把，一边观察着Hill的肢体语言和反应一边又说道，“再说了，你那么严谨的一个人，不去核查一下这句话到底什么意思，怎么会随随便便用在人家姑娘身上。”

 

这么把Maria的小心思抓了个正着有些意料之外，但Romanova能把她看那么透彻也算情理之中。她毕竟是当今最出色的间谍之一，察言观色几乎可以说是她的本能。可Maria对于那么轻易就被识穿仍是有些心悸，这是个秘密，长久以来连她自己都不敢承认的秘密（同时也是要对部队保密的秘密）。

 

“我没装。”她最终泄气般说道，不再挣扎着要去翻译这句话。

 

中了。大胆假设，小心求证，人有时就是能与证不期而遇……

“嗯哼。”Natalia挖苦般地哼唧了两声，然后朝Hill眨了眨眼，想看看她绯色的脸颊能否再红上几分。得意的笑着，她伸手从枕头底下摸出那条口香糖，抽了一片扔进嘴里。

 

Maria没有脸红，只是靠上舱壁冷哼了一声，尽力不去看Romanova的嘴唇。不管过去的这一周带来了什么样的变化，Romanova看上去都轻松自在了许多，而少了些许敌意。只是些许，因为Maria了解的很清楚，这个女人颜色身份的多变是她所不能想象的，你永远也不知道她现在面对你的皮相之下隐藏着什么样的心思，她有太多面，辨不清哪一面是真正的她，或许都不是，又或许都是。

『教我，怎样去了解你。』Maria思索片刻后开口，内心盼望Romanova能理解她的意思，理解她为什么要这么做。

 

Natalia的脑海里浮现出冰冷的床铺、手指甲里满是血迹的年轻女孩儿，挥之不去。她想要摆脱这痛苦折磨，换来的却是眼眸里蒸腾出黑色的雾气。

“『你不会想要了解我的。』学俄语是一回事，知道我是怎么样一个人又是另一回事。”

 

“不是——”Maria将冲口而出的自己拦了下来，一周以来Natalia突然袭击她的样子反复固守在她的脑海里，她并不喜欢那种随之而来的无力感，但她不准备袒露这层意思，虽然她好像一开始就没有把自己的想法掩藏好。“我并没有想要窥探你过去的生活或是你的秘密，Romanova。”

 

此时此刻，这个称呼听上去那么刺耳，像是沿着脊梁骨钻下去一般让Natalia坐立不安，仿佛恍如隔世中的另一个人，同气连枝却素未谋面，最最熟悉的陌生人一般。她想要忘却这个名字，就像埋葬这个人一样，连同那段过去一起埋葬掉。

她不想听到Maria再这么称呼她，或许她可以做些改变。Natalia思考了整整一周的时间，她终于有机会重新为自己活过，她想要为自己的新生重新选一个名字，一个听起来不那么陌生遥远的名字，一个有温度的名字。这样以后的人会结识她，而不是那个她所摒弃的人。尽管Natalia很想，但她并不能完全抹掉自己的过去，她可以在断壁残垣上重新塑造、成长。现在就是一个她想要的好时机。

她的眼神渐渐柔和下来，对上Hill注视的目光，确认她在听她说话，“Romanoff。”

 

“Romanoff。”Maria重复着，就像片刻之前她学习俄语那样。她也在认真地揣测和衡量着这个词的意义和分量，她将适才Romanoff眼底蕴藏着的东西看的分明，同时也可以想见自己一时半会儿不能完全理解刚刚所发生的事，“那，名字呢？”

 

“Natasha。”这是她第一次那么大声地念出自己的名字。这好像是一层供她躲避的外壳，还没有完全的栖息其中，但至少是个开始。

 

“Natasha Romanoff。”Maria重复了一遍，然后撅起双唇，细致地观察了红发女人一会儿然后点头表示赞同。

 

Natalia——不，Natasha——满意地点了点头。说来也怪，Hill念起来就是比她自己念的要好听一些。她把眉毛挑起一个非常有趣的角度，将右手朝Hill递去，“很高兴认识你。”声音里听来有种冷幽默。

 

“告诉我，Natasha Romanoff，要是我的俄语达不到标准的话，你会想要杀了我吗？”

 

“如果你不在发音上犯错，就永远也不会有那一天。”

 

“那么简单，呵？”Maria凝视了她一瞬，把枪放在了膝盖上，然后伸手将Natasha的手握在手里，她紧紧的握着，没有丝毫犹豫。

 

这场历史性的握手坚定而舒心。像是表了什么决心一般的，又或者是一个新的开始？不管怎么说，一直以来环绕在两人周围的紧张气氛随着Natasha放开Hill的手坐回原位而消散了。至少，帮助Hill学习俄语给她每天单调的生活添了些新盼头。


	6. 箭在弦上

细密的汗珠从Natasha额上沁出，连体衣下汗液顺着脊背流淌。她将双脚点在身后的床沿上，双手撑在地面以支持身体的大部分重量。弯曲手臂靠近地面，然后在挺起撑直，整个过程她都细心地调匀呼吸。一直存在于肌肉中的灼烧感总是令她感觉不自在，但几周过去她都没有发现是何原因，也许自己想办法去产生这种感觉是个不错的入手途径。

Maria走进房间关上门的时候眼前就是这样一幅场景，她不自觉地顿住脚步，有些不知所措，眼睛也不知道该往哪儿放，反应过来的时候目光正落在它们并不该在的地方。她忙收拾好自己失态的样子，闲适地靠在背后的门上，一边装作四处看风景的样子，一边暗暗祈祷能扮的够好不引起Natasha的注意（还有摄像头的注意）。

换个角度想，这是个好预兆，因为Natasha终于不再只是呆坐着，眼神空洞望着前方。

『力气太多用不完？』Maria忍不住逗她，话一出口却又后悔了，要是人家抓住她不放，那简直要疯。

 

Natasha并没有抬头看Hill，大概是不想毁了自己辛苦凹好的造型。其实她不用看都能想见那对蓝色的眼睛或多或少在盯着她。Natasha收起一条手臂背在后腰上，只由一条手臂支撑继续俯下身去，几乎都没有打乱自己的节奏。

『显摆一下而已。』

 

Maria想不出一句适当的俄语来表达自己，于是她不再纠结，“Romanoff，这么说你起的很早啊。”她笑，也不急着回到自己椅子上，Natasha挡住了她的去路，她就等着。反正老是坐那儿也没意思。

好吧……

 

一整套俯卧撑动作是右手支撑做五个，再左手单手做五个，全部做完之后，Natasha把搁在床上的脚放到地上，然后站起来。她移到墙边，弯下腰，两掌触底体前屈。Natasha知道，从Hill站的那个位置看过来，几乎一览无余。但她只是停顿了一瞬，然后就一蹬脚离开了地面，只用两只手撑着，整个人倒立起来，脚跟轻轻搭在墙上保持平衡。

『看着我一下？』

 

Maria收了枪，走过去站到离Natasha一步远的地方。她觉得自己很有必要考虑一下，什么时候休息一个晚上，出去找个质素不错的姑娘。她一定是疯了才会在这里盯着黑寡妇身上某些不该看的部位发呆，要是这种事情多来两次，说不定最后连命都没了。

『你叫每个守卫都做这样的事？』

 

Hill可能在俄语发音上还不能做到完美，但她挖苦起人来绝对是大师级别的。Natasha弯曲双臂朝地面降下去，再用劲把整个身子撑起来的时候呼吸有些粗重，发出轻微的吭哧声，一边做着一边配合着Hill的语调切换回英语频道。

“不然你以为你来这儿干嘛的？新来的那个昨天帮我拉了腿上的筋，还有另外一个，周二的时候我们练瑜伽来着。”说着Natasha自嘲地笑了笑，她对现在是什么日子一点概念也没有，更别说能分清这天是礼拜几了。

 

有一瞬Maria是真的信了她，却又怀疑地挑了眉看Natasha：“瑜伽？在我看来你可不像是练瑜伽的那一款。”她不加掩饰，只意识到自己大概又是多话了。

 

Natasha又做了一个伏地挺身，随之而来的是显而易闻的粗重呼吸声。当然了，她是故意这么做的。手倒立俯卧撑是很考验体力的，但没什么难得倒她。

“为什么，你不觉得我肢体很灵活吗？我的两条腿都能从后面弯上来碰到我的头。”

 

Maria身体里理智的那一部分告诉她答案当然是肯定的，她从没有怀疑过这一点。虽然她没有亲眼见过Natasha投入战斗时的样子和肢体动作，但人家黑寡妇的名头可不是虚的。然而顺着身体里并不那么理智的那一部分，她轻轻笑了一下。

『口说无凭。』

 

Natasha唇边勾起一抹狡黠的笑容，无疑对这个挑战充满信心。她慢慢地放下双腿，两脚着地，动作没有丝毫停顿地站直了身子。她活动了一下身体，然后双手撑在腰腹前半趴到地上。Natasha看着Hill的眼睛，一边弯起身子抓住右足足弓，向上伸展，脚尖绷得笔直。她轻轻出了口气，尽可能让全身肌肉都舒展开来，轻车熟路地拉着自己的脚踝靠在了后颈旁。

都做到这份儿上了，没理由停下来。Natasha继续仰头将肩膀往后靠，将大腿尽力向上抬起，然后双手一起捉住小腿向前引，直到肩胛骨最终碰到膝盖窝。她拧了拧眉头，放松，然后向另一边侧过身重复刚才的动作。

 

这是要上天呐，Maria看的愣住了。要知道，你可以想见是一回事，亲眼见到却又是另一回事。Natasha投来的目光中带着明显的得意神色，让Maria着实感谢方才机智的自己。然而这想法被她一笑置之，同时被挥之而去的还有心中升腾起的感觉，一种糟糕的感觉，她不该有的，一个守卫不该有的感觉。

“早知道你该跟我打赌的，”Maria开口。并不是说她就会接受这个赌约，她又不傻，只是眼前所见到的这一幕着实比她能够想象的还要令人惊叹。她举起双手作投降状，“我承认我看走眼了。”

 

错愕的表情混合着欲念在Hill的脸上一闪而过，这让Natasha十分满足，愈加得意得舒展了两条腿和脊背。她保持着自己的姿势，看着Hill的蓝眼睛，想要把这双眼睛里的感情印到自己心里去。一边想着，她一边探出舌尖润了润下唇。

“是吗？那我们该赌点什么？”

 

『太迟了，机会已经过了。』Maria仰起头神气又随意地回应道，要不是她一路都盯着Natasha双唇的眼神出卖了她，这说法和她这样子一定能更令人信服一些。慌忙下目光只能撇开去摄像头和门边。

 

Natasha趁着Hill转头不看他，把一直凹着的动作放松下来，恢复了一个比较符合人体构造学的姿势。

“反正这一轮我赢了，你想从我这儿得到什么就并不重要，那你又能给我什么呢？”她果断忽略了Hill所说的她们压根儿就没有打赌这个事实。

 

“我没什么能给的。”Maria随口说道，然后听到Natasha这边的响动，又把眼神飘了回来。不是说她短短几秒的时间里就能把自己控制得很好，只是如果忽略这个问题，她的处境大概会变得更尴尬吧。『你想我再帮你偷运点口香糖进来？还是想要我们食堂里的香蕉？』

 

Natasha想了一下。其实她可以开口要无数样东西，但没有一件感觉上是合适的。虽然她不是真正意义上的一个囚犯，但Hill总还是她的守卫。如果易地而处，随便怎么玩儿她都能把这个女人干翻在地。真是遗憾呢。

“一杯拿铁怎么样？”她提议，“但结果都出来了再说赌注确实不太公平。要不我们再赌点别的？”

 

Maria一开始考虑着要不要声明自己不会跟她打这个赌，但最终还是决定不这么做。如果Natasha没有意识到她内心的种种情绪，也许这对她来说是件好事。但还是那句话，她不确定，也许Natasha根本什么都知道。

“除非你能想出什么来赌的，但恐怕在这个地方我们选择的余地并不多。”Maria声明道。

 

“我赌我能变一个你从来没见过的神奇魔术。”Natasha心里打着鬼主意，不禁想要调皮地笑出来，可顾虑到不能太早暴露自己的小算盘，她还是尽可能地让表情变得正直而面瘫。

 

“魔术？”Maria哼哧出声，挑了挑眉，“你要在我面前凭空消失？”

 

“不。赌一杯拿铁我能在几秒钟的时间内让这间空空荡荡的屋子挤满人。”

 

Maria一边耸肩一边摆手，心里盘算着Natasha是否真的能做到这件事，最起码不要出现什么她不愿意看到的场面才好，“我现在有点好奇了。”

 

Natasha接下来要做的事情真的很愚蠢。非常特别愚蠢。但也许反倒有助于她们记起自己身处何处，该做些什么事。两人之间的互相挑逗，攻与反攻，是乐趣所在，然而当确实有什么东西在这个狭小的空间里滋长着，而她们又后知后觉的话，造成的后果会比Natasha将要做的事更加愚蠢。

“那我开始了，数到三。”Natasha朝监控摄像机丢了个眼神，“一。”

她转而又盯着那面单向透视玻璃，“二。”

接着，Natasha以闪电般的速度向前突袭，一把夺过了Hill的配枪。瞬息间她又飞快地将Hill带走用枪管抵在墙上，并小心注意不让枪口对准她们两中的任何一个。

“三。”她在Hill耳边轻吐。

 

Maria因为突然被大力掼上墙壁而粗粗喘气，耳廓上嘴唇擦过的触感让她微微战栗。但下一秒她就反应过来自己身处的境地，这些不镇定的感觉也随之消失。剩下的只有愤怒。她怒自己不经意间就卸下防备，怒自己明明处在这样不该去相信的岗位上却偏偏想要去相信，怒自己松懈下来忘了去怀疑。然后这股怒气又转移到Natasha身上，她气她拿走了这份信任又亲手粉碎了它，气她逼自己回到本该值守的位置上去，这让Maria在一直以来为缓和两人关系做出的努力看起来无比的愚蠢可笑。

但这思量只是几秒间在脑中闪过，随即她便挣脱，握住Natasha的臂膀将抵着自己的枪管推开去。她将身体重心偏到一边，腾地伸腿猛扫Natasha双足，同时将上臂横在胸前朝Natasha腹部击去。

 

Natasha没有松开手里的枪，然而面对中路和下路的双重攻击，她只能二选其一，躲开对方扫来的腿就避不了腹部被击中，反之亦然。电光火石间她选择了前者，Natasha纵身跳起，却让腹部承受了Hill这一击全部的力量。她仿佛断裂般被折成两半，肺部的空气被挤得一干二净，但她没有反击，她从来没有打算这么做。Natasha把枪按在地上，示意自己没有攻击性，然后静待Hill和门外已经蠢蠢欲动的其他探员的处置。

 

Maria身形前移，双拳举起准备再次进攻时，她发现Natasha丝毫没有还击的意图。她顿住身形，呼吸粗重，然而在剧烈的撞门声中显得几不可闻。她紧紧盯着Natasha，伸出手。

『你赢了。』Maria从齿缝中挤出这三个字。

 

Natasha见状毫不犹豫的把枪绕着自己手指转了半圈，调转枪头捏住枪管递给Hill，投降般的缴了械。她明确感觉到了那拳头就在自己腰际不过几英寸的地方，只要Hill稍微动动手腕就能把她的五脏六腑都打碎。但她不会这么做的，Natasha相信她不会，或者说至少她希望她不会。希望门外的突击队也不会才好。

闹剧结束，天平的两端又恢复了平衡。她还是跟囚犯没什么两样，而Hill也还是那个将她跟世界隔绝开来的不多一句废话的守卫。Hill眼中潜藏的隐忍的一触即发的愤怒使她略感无措，然而这样做是对的，不是吗？

 

Maria接过枪，习惯性的检查了下，然而大部分注意力仍集中在Natasha身上。愤怒不会轻易消弭，但看着她，思考着前因后果，便再没有发作。门被猛然打开的瞬间，Natasha听到那人的声音：『你也只会对我这么做了。』

下一秒Maria就不再看她，大跨步挡在了门口齐刷刷的枪眼和Natasha中间，“撤退。我并没有请求支援。”

 

为什么她选择了自己面对这些枪口？这是Natasha最不希望看到的。Hill明明受了那样的屈辱，差点爆发出狂怒，为什么还要来保护她呢？

Natasha也不知现在是否合时宜，但当她反应过来的时候话已经出口了：“看吧，现在这儿不就都是人了嘛？”她挤了挤一边的眉毛，“Boom。”

 

故作轻松的说辞在剑拔弩张的空气中掉落，以Maria此时的心情来看这些话一点也不好笑。可能以后想来会更有趣一些吧，但鉴于她现在被几十个白痴拿枪对着，恐怕是要等到很久很久以后了。话虽如此 ，她却着实觉得自己才是那个最大的白痴，白痴到收起自己的枪，白痴到把背部空门留给一个刚刚还把自己摁在墙上的犯人。她的骄傲在身体里咆哮着，促使她堵上了面前一排排黑黝黝的枪口，推到了外面的场地上。

“我说了撤退。”她有过一瞬的迟疑，但仍重复了刚才的命令，门外的守卫们这才放下了枪。Maria没有动，直视着这队人夹着尾巴默默离开，不去看一旁高级军官投来的目光，也不理会她是否有资格下达这样的命令和阻碍他们的行动。

她大力的关上了们，侧过身子，并没有去看Natasha，“囚犯，坐下。”

 

Natasha立直了身子，双手抱胸，『我可不是个囚犯。』

 

“确实，可你是因为想要被囚禁才来的这儿，不是吗？”Maria好看的鼻翼一紧一扩，呼吸因为存着怒气而比平时更用力。她举步向前，来到Natasha一步范围之内，把手里的枪拍在Natasha胸口，“我知道了，你比我强。只要你想，你可以随时杀了我，我没有一点反抗的机会。那就来啊，要么干掉我，要么就别再玩这些把戏。”

 

枪管拍在Natasha胸口的力度令她自脊骨升起一阵寒意，自信在那一刹的动摇同时点燃了她的怒火。她站的笔直，抬高下巴逼视Hill并大声回击：

“你他妈凭什么一定觉得我要干掉你？干掉你我他妈有什么好处？”

 

“因为那比你这样羞辱我好一万倍！”Maria咆哮着，再一次把枪推过去，Natasha并没有接。

 

“你脑子被门夹啦？只是被羞辱一下就宁可去死？”Natasha一掌推开Hill，“如果你真的白痴到想要去死，那是你的事，别他妈来烦我。”

 

Maria趔趄着退后，哂道：“我不是这个意思。”确实不是。她逃过一劫，即使她不想她也还活着。如果那人一开始就想杀了她，那该多简单，敌是敌我是我，清清楚楚。而羞辱，是最下作的手段，她厌恶这些手段，更厌恶拿这些手段来对付她的人。“坐吧，Romanoff。”

 

Hill改口喊了Natasha新换的名字，然而那语气依旧让她很不爽，于是她仍旧站着，冷冷的看着对面的人，只是放缓了声音，“那你到底在想什么？你是真的觉得被安排来看管一个你从来没想过压根儿不是囚犯的囚犯这件事情让你那么难堪吗？”

她曾如此设想过，考虑到被留有的余地，但那并不表示她心存感激。

 

“那又怎样？你难不成还是在帮他们评估我么？”Maria吼道。

 

“我没帮他们做任何事。”Natasha嗤之以鼻，“不过你是对的，我从没对别的看守我的人做这样的事，他们不值得我浪费时间。”

 

“荣幸之至。”Maria干巴巴的说道，朝Natasha丢了个白眼。她并不愿意去思考这些话背后的含义，从她被轻而易举打趴下的那一刻起这些话就对她没有半点意义了。

 

尽管Hill脸上仍怒气未消，但她语气里流露出来的尴尬的幽默感却使人安心，一直盘旋不去的紧张感开始从Natasha身体内溜走。她终于不再僵直的立着，而是坐回床上，保持双手抱胸的姿势。这并不代表放弃，也不是承认失败，只是单纯的战略撤退。

“好吧，如果你真的宁可我杀了你也不愿意就这样随便打发一下时间的话，随便你，我不会对你多说一个字。但我不会杀了你。『我说的够清楚了吗？』”

 

Maria有些动摇，毕竟这大概是她能从那个女人口中听到最接近善意的话了。Natasha此时的姿态隐约透出一丝脆弱的感觉，Maria半点也不明白为什么她好像感觉到了对方也要保护自己的心情。毕竟这是她的工作才对，他们将这个女人交由她来照管。他们让她守卫她，也相当于让她保护她。Maria知道自己不应该被眼前这女人惹恼，也许黑寡妇向来如此。但毕竟她刚刚都到了拿着自己的配枪指向自己的地步，Maria不得不忍住放低姿态甚至主动示好的冲动。

她希望此刻想要靠近的欲望只是来自于想要制服对方。

“相信我，我并不想死，Romanoff。”Maria开口，仍旧带着很大的怨气。『只是我实在需要帮你找个新的爱好。』

 

这句话听在Natasha耳里并非真实有效的休战符号，却可以看出Hill得需要一段时间才能从今天这场冲突中恢复过来了。而且她不经意的向下一瞥也并没有逃过Natasha的眼睛……

Natasha平静的声音里带了一丝讽刺的意味，“你觉得我应该去学织毛衣吗，还是什么？”

 

Maria对在这种时候还被轻易挑动了笑神经感觉很不爽，却只能尽力维持一张面瘫脸，毫不留情的指出：“我不觉得现在有人会给你钩针这种东西。”

 

她说的也有道理……

“那我还是做瑜伽好了。”

 

Maria本想建议Natasha或许可以尝试编织篮子之类的，但她在意识到自己要说什么之前及时闭上了嘴。

“瑜伽不错。”她定了几秒，同意道，然后终于走到自己之前的位子上坐下。她有段时间没这么做了，然而此刻手里的枪又再一次对准了Natasha的方向，只为与对方拉开必要的距离。

 

如此久违的危机感刺激着Natasha的每一寸肌肤。不得不承认，这是她仅有的几次靠动嘴皮子就能得出有效结论的谈话之一。不给Hill再开口的机会，她半开玩笑般的敬了个礼。

“好的长官。”

下一秒她便不顾形象的窝上了床，背过身去不再看Hill。


End file.
